All the Way to the Bank
by Foley Artist
Summary: Kim and Ron decide to give the job market another try. Meanwhile, Christie Road makes a triumphant return to the crime scene, using her hypnotism talent to take peoples' money
1. Default Chapter

(ESTABLISHING SHOT: Middleton High School. A bell rings)  
  
(Cut to the interior, the hallway. Students scurry around, trying to get to their lockers. KIM and RON walk down the hall to KIM'S locker)  
  
RON: Boo-ya! Friday, baby, the most sacred day of the week.  
  
(RUFUS pops out of his pocket)  
  
RUFUS: Mmmm, Friday!  
  
KIM: What about Saturday?  
  
RON: Saturday's cool, don't get me wrong! No, Saturday is perfect- but it doesn't have the electricity of Friday. It doesn't have the energy.  
  
KIM: The energy?  
  
RON: You know... that anticipation while you're in school, since you know it's the last day and it's only a matter of time before that last bell rings.  
  
KIM: I see. So, what, Saturday's more laid-back?  
  
RON: Let me break down the "weekend three" for you: first, there's Friday, day on anticipation, day of excitement. You have to sit through school, but all that energy builds up during the day and you have a heck of a time when the last bell rings. Fridays are always very exciting like that. Sunday is the wind-down day; you sit back, relax and face the grim reality that tomorrow you have to face another school day. Now Saturday, Saturday is a day to do whatever you want, full of promise and opportunity. You have the entire day to do whatever you want. (Beat) Well, actually, I've gotta go to Temple on Saturday, but still.  
  
KIM: You know if you put as much effort into your homework as you did your weekend analysis you'd probably be pulling A's.  
  
RON: snort Like I'm gonna do that. Want to grab a bite at Bueno Nacho?  
  
KIM: Sure.  
  
(They walk off) 


	2. The Check

(ESTABLISHING SHOT: The POSSIBLE House, the next day)  
  
(Cut to the interior. KIM sits at the kitchen table, eating some lunch. She looks around)  
  
KIM: He's right... it is laidback... when you don't have to go on a mission.  
  
(MRS. DR. POSSIBLE enters, carrying the mail)  
  
MRS. DR. POSSIBLE: Kimmie, there's a letter for you.  
  
KIM: A letter?  
  
(KIM takes a letter from MRS. DR. POSSIBLE and opens it)  
  
KIM: What the?  
  
MRS. DR. POSSIBLE: What is it, honey?  
  
KIM: It's a check, from Club Banana.  
  
MRS. DR. POSSIBLE: Uh huh.  
  
KIM: Well I'm curious as to why I'm getting a check from them.  
  
MRS. DR. POSSIBLE: You worked there, didn't you?  
  
(Beat)  
  
KIM: Oh, that's right. Can't believe I forgot about that.  
  
MRS. DR. POSSIBLE: I don't blame you... it was a while ago and you have done a lot since then.  
  
KIM: Good point.  
  
MRS. DR. POSSIBLE: How much did you get?  
  
KIM: (Looks at check) Sixty-one dollars and eighty-one cents.  
  
MRS. DR. POSSIBLE: Your very second paycheck, I'm so proud.  
  
KIM: Yeah and this one is much better than the first.  
  
MRS. DR. POSSIBLE: Bueno Nacho didn't pay well?  
  
KIM: Short-term working relationship.  
  
MRS. DR. POSSIBLE: Fired?  
  
KIM: Quit, actually.  
  
MRS. DR. POSSIBLE: Oh yeah, I remember that. Your fight with Ron.  
  
(An explosion is heard OC)  
  
JIM: (OC) We didn't do it!  
  
MRS. DR. POSSIBLE: sigh I'd take away all their materials but they're very resourceful.  
  
(MRS. DR. POSSIBLE walks off. KIM takes out her Kimmunicator)  
  
KIM: Wade, you there?  
  
WADE: Am I ever not?  
  
KIM: Good point. Can you do me a favor?  
  
WADE: Sure, what'dya need?  
  
KIM: Get a hold of Ron when he gets back from Temple and tell him to meet me in front of the National Bank.  
  
WADE: Okay, no problem.  
  
KIM: You techno-rock, Wade.  
  
(KIM puts the Kimmunicator away)  
  
TIM: (OC) Hey, why are you so angry? You always wanted a sky-light, right?  
  
(Beat)  
  
KIM: I don't want to know.  
  
(KIM gets up)  
  
(Cut to the front of the National Bank of Middleton. KIM stands out front. RON runs up, out of breath)  
  
RON: I got here as fast as I could, Kim, what's the sitch?  
  
KIM: Depositing a check.  
  
RON: A check? What a check? What is it, birthday money?  
  
KIM: Club Banana salary.  
  
RON: Club Banana salary? (Beat, thinks) Oh yeah, the cursed job.  
  
KIM: The job wasn't cursed. It was voodoo.  
  
RON: Curses, voodoo, same deal, they're both a major pain in the posterior.  
  
KIM: Literally.  
  
RON: So how much does that puppy set you forward?  
  
KIM: Sixty-one eighty-one.  
  
RON: whistles That's a lot of Bueno Nacho naco combo platters.  
  
KIM: So not. I'm putting this in my bank account.  
  
RON: You're banking it? Why not spend it?  
  
KIM: Because I could save it and have a lot of money.  
  
RON: So you could get more naco combo platters than normal.  
  
KIM: Yeah, whatever.  
  
(RON opens the door and holds it for KIM)  
  
RON: After you.  
  
(KIM walks through)  
  
(Cut to Florida, a movie theatre)  
  
(Cut to the ticket window, where sits CHRISTIE ROAD, reading her hypnosis book under the counter)  
  
CHRISTIE: Thank God for hypnosis, otherwise I would never have gotten this job. I swear one little arrest and suddenly everyone treats you like a leper.  
  
(A girl {ELIZABETH} approaches)  
  
ELIZABETH: One for See Brisket.  
  
(CHRISTIE pushes a button and a ticket pops up. ELIZABETH gives her some money, takes her ticket and walks off)  
  
CHRISTIE: Enjoy the flick, blah, blah, blah.  
  
(The same GUY who hit on CHRISTIE in "Christie" approaches the window)  
  
GUY: Hello.  
  
CHRISTIE: You again?  
  
GUY: Yup.  
  
CHRISTIE: Just tell me what you want to see.  
  
GUY: You and me on a date.  
  
CHRISTIE: Tell me what movie you want to see!  
  
GUY: What do you recommend? I'll listen to whatever you say.  
  
CHRISTIE: More than you know.  
  
(CHRISTIE whips out her gold watch. The GUY goes into a trance)  
  
CHRISTIE: Okay, listen closely: you are getting on my nerves. You are going to buy a ticket and go see . Then you will leave, got it?  
  
GUY: (Hypnotized) Yes, mistress.  
  
CHRISTIE: That'll be four seventy-five... (Beat, thinks and grins) no, I'm sorry, make that twenty dollars.  
  
(GUY forks over a twenty. CHRISTIE pushes a button and hands him his ticket. He walks off, still dazed. CHRISTIE looks at the extra money and pockets it. She then looks at her watch and OC at the GUY)  
  
CHRISTIE: It's so easy... and it is so perfect.  
  
(CHRISTIE smiles, a plan forming)  
  
(Cut to National Bank of Middleton. KIM and RON walk out)  
  
RON: I still say you should have spent it.  
  
KIM: Wasn't it you who told me not to go on a shopping spree when my parents left me their credit card?  
  
RON: That was different- that was your parents' money, this is yours! You worked long hard hours for that cash you might as well have some fun with it.  
  
KIM: Believe it or not, I like saving my money.  
  
RON: But you like shopping, too.  
  
KIM: Thus is the beauty of having a job- you can do both. (Beat) Do you miss working?  
  
RON: Kinda, why?  
  
(Pause)  
  
RON: Oh no, no, no way.  
  
KIM: Come on, Ron, wouldn't it be fun to be working again?  
  
RON: No.  
  
KIM: Sure it would.  
  
RON: No it wouldn't, I'd probably wind up being really good at whatever we're doing, you'll feel jealous, we'll fight and then we'll wind up making up again but only after we've both lost our jobs!  
  
KIM: Technically we didn't lose our jobs, we both quit.  
  
RON: Not the point.  
  
KIM: Think about it this way, Ron. Think about how many naco combo platters you'd be able to buy if you had a job.  
  
(Pause)  
  
RON: What're we waiting for?! Let's job-hunt!  
  
KIM: I knew you'd see it my way.  
  
(KIM and RON walk off) 


	3. Spliting up and Making Progress

(ESTABLISHING SHOT: Bueno Nacho)  
  
(KIM and RON exit)  
  
RON: I have never been rejected that quickly.  
  
KIM: What about the Sadie Hawkin's Dance last year?  
  
RON: Let me rephrase: I've never been rejected that quickly for a job.  
  
KIM: I guess Ned's still sore about you taking over his management position.  
  
RON: I swear, create a top-selling food item, get a promotion, become a leader and suddenly everyone treats you like a leper.  
  
KIM: Well you did become kind of a control freak.  
  
RON: Oh come on! Is it so wrong to want to make sure that you have the best restaurant in town?  
  
KIM: No, but telling people when they can go to the bathroom is.  
  
RON: Hey, it did optimize our profit margin by five percent.  
  
KIM: (sigh)  
  
RON: So where else is hiring?  
  
KIM: Not many places and I think for the places that are hiring it'll be hard for us to get a job.  
  
RON: 'Cause of the whole "saving the world" thing, right?  
  
KIM: You'd be surprised how many bosses would rather you finish your shift than ensure the safety of the free world.  
  
RON: I'm sure we'll find something decent.  
  
KIM: I don't think we can afford to be too picky about jobs.  
  
RON: So you're saying take whatever we can?  
  
KIM: No, you shouldn't take whatever, you need to have a little discretion, but you also have to be flexible.  
  
RON: Okay, so what won't we stand for?  
  
KIM: Naturally anyone who would have a problem with the saving the world thing and it should be something we wouldn't mind doing.  
  
RON: Okay, here's a scenario: what if they only have one position?  
  
KIM: What'dya mean?  
  
RON: Are we gonna split up or work together?  
  
KIM: Um... hadn't thought of that. I imagine we'd be more successful if we looked for jobs on our own.  
  
RON: I see- maximize employment opportunity?  
  
KIM: Right. You understand?  
  
RON: Totally. In fact, I was thinking about seeing if there was an opening at the movie theatre.  
  
KIM: Cool, 'cause I was going to see if there's still a spot at Club Banana.  
  
RON: Yeah, see, I wouldn't be able to work there. Nothing makes sense in the fashion world. No, there's only one place where the world makes sense.  
  
KIM: That would be?  
  
RON: The kitchen.  
  
KIM: Figures. Good luck at the movies.  
  
RON: Good luck at the Banana.  
  
(KIM and RON walk off in separate directions)  
  
(Cut to a Florida movie theatre)  
  
(Cut to the interior, the break room. CHRISTIE and two other EMPLOYEES sit in chairs)  
  
EMPLOYEE 1: What do you guys think the top movie is going to be this weekend?  
  
EMPLOYEE 2: Ecch Men 3 no question.  
  
EMPLOYEE 1: You crazy? Definitely gonna be The Faketrix Repetition.  
  
EMPLOYEE 2: After that second movie? I think not.  
  
EMPLOYEE 1: How about you, Christie, what do you think?  
  
CHRISTIE: Cashiers.  
  
EMPLOYEE 1: Cashiers? What're you, nuts?  
  
EMPLOYEE 2: That movie hasn't gotten any publicity. I don't think anyone's even heard of it.  
  
CHRISTIE: Really? I think it's going to be a huge hit, at least at this theatre.  
  
EMPLOYEE 1: Wanna bet?  
  
CHRISTIE: Fifty bucks.  
  
EMPLOYEE 1&2: You're on!  
  
(Cut to the exterior, a few hours later. CHRISTIE sits in the ticket booth. There is a mid-sized line of people. CHRISTIE has just hypnotized a CUSTOMER)  
  
CHRISTIE: You will see Cashiers and the movie is twenty bucks.  
  
(The CUSTOMER dishes out twenty dollars. CHRISTIE pushes a button and the ticket pops up. CHRISTIE hands the ticket to the customer. Another one walks up)  
  
CUSTOMER: Um... let's see... gosh, I can't decide.  
  
CHRISTIE: Let me help you.  
  
(CHRISTIE holds up the watch)  
  
CUSTOMER: Okay, five o'clock... so if I-  
  
(CUSTOMER goes into a trance)  
  
CHRISTIE: You will see Cashiers and the movie is twenty bucks.  
  
(The CUSTOMER forks over twenty bucks and walks off. Another one walks up)  
  
CUSTOMER: One for Spider Sham.  
  
CHRISTIE: You don't want to see that.  
  
CUSTOMER: I don't?  
  
CHRISTIE: No... I mean, you've got to think of running time. You don't want to get out too late.  
  
CUSTOMER: Oh... well what time is it?  
  
(CHRISTIE holds up her watch. The CUSTOMER goes into a trance) 


	4. Yet More Job Hunting

(ESTABLISHING SHOT: Middleton Multiplex)  
  
(Cut to the interior- personnel office. RON sits at a desk talking to the INTERVIEWER)  
  
INTERVIEWER: Okay, Mr. Stoppable, I understand you'd like to work here.  
  
RON: Yeah, that's right. I love the movies so I figured the best place to work would be the movie theatre.  
  
INTERVIEWER: What experiences do you have with movie theatres?  
  
RON: Well, I go to a lot of movies... and I eat a lot of concession stand food.  
  
INTERVIEWER: I see. There's no popcorn quite like the concession stand popcorn, is there?  
  
RON: None that even come close.  
  
INTERVIEWER: The secret is the butter.  
  
RON: I knew it.  
  
INTERVIEWER: Anyway, it's clear you've had a lot of experience in the foreground field of movies, but have you had any technical experience?  
  
RON: Like?  
  
INTERVIEWER: Like running a projector. We need someone who can work a projector.  
  
RON: Um, no, but, hey, you know, how hard could it be?  
  
INTERVIEWER: Very difficult, actually.  
  
RON: Really?  
  
INTERVIEWER: Of course, because you'd be working all the projectors.  
  
RON: But, but there's over twenty screens!  
  
INTERVIEWER: Right, so you'd be pretty busy. You start one reel, take another reel off, check some other reels to make sure they're running smoothly, play commercials on one or two other screens... it's a complicated job.  
  
RON: I know I can do it, sir! I've worked with Kim Possible. If she can do anything, I can do anything.  
  
INTERVIEWER: That's the kind of attitude we like here at the Middleton Multiplex. You start immediately.  
  
RON: I won't let you down!  
  
(Cut to a time card, it reads "Five Minutes Later")  
  
(Cut to the exterior of the Middleton Multiplex. RON is thrown out, several reels of film wrapped around him)  
  
RON: What? It was an accident! Come on, anyone could have jammed a projector by dropping an M&M into it! Don't blame me! Blame the M&M Company for making their product bigger than normal! (Beat) You know, Rufus could probably fix those projectors.  
  
(RUFUS pops out of his pocket)  
  
RUFUS: Yeah!  
  
RON: How about a second chance? I can be more coordinated, I swear! I'm sure you've had a lot of employees wreck all the projectors by tripping over the plugs! (Beat) Hello? Hello?  
  
(RUFUS shrugs)  
  
RUFUS: Hmmm. No dice.  
  
RON: Onward, I guess.  
  
(RON walks off)  
  
(Cut to the Middleton Mall)  
  
(Cut to the interior, Club Banana. KIM walks through the entrance)  
  
KIM: Home sweet home.  
  
MONIQUE: (OC) Kim!  
  
(MONIQUE rushes forward)  
  
MONIQUE: What's up, girl? Come to shop?  
  
KIM: Hey, Monique. No, actually. I was kind of wondering if you still happened to have a job opening.  
  
MONIQUE: Oh, sorry, Kim, I wish you had come in a few minutes earlier, position's just been grabbed.  
  
KIM: Awe, man, by whom?  
  
(BONNIE walks forward)  
  
BONNIE: Monique, I've finished stacking the khakis according to size, Monique, what else do you want me to do? Oh, hey, Kim, can I help you with something?  
  
(BONNIE grins)  
  
KIM: (To herself) Really should have seen that coming. (To BONNIE) No thanks, Bonnie, just dropping in to say hi to Monique.  
  
BONNIE: I see. Smarty Mart is much more within your budget, isn't it?  
  
(BONNIE walks off)  
  
MONIQUE: I'm sorry, Kim.  
  
KIM: Eh, it's no big. I couldn't expect you to hold a job for me forever.  
  
MONIQUE: I knew you'd understand.  
  
KIM: (Of BONNIE) Work her hard.  
  
MONIQUE: Girl, I'm gonna make her earn that paycheck.  
  
KIM: I'm sure you will. Later.  
  
MONIQUE: Later.  
  
(KIM leaves)  
  
(Cut to the Florida Movie Theatre)  
  
(Cut to the interior, the employee's lounge. EMPLOYEES 1 & 2 are handing money to CHRISTIE ROAD)  
  
EMPLOYEE 1: I can't believe it, I just can't believe it.  
  
CHRISTIE: Believe it. Fifty bucks from both of you... (Sniffs the bills) "I love the smell of commerce in the morning!"  
  
(EMPLOYEE 2 looks at his watch)  
  
EMPLOYEE 2: What're you talking about, morning, it's 5:30.]  
  
EMPLOYEE 1: It's a quote.  
  
EMPLOYEE 2: Oh.  
  
CHRISTIE: None too bright, are you?  
  
EMPLOYEE 2: Just get out of here, it's your shift.  
  
CHRISTIE: Farewell, gentlemen!  
  
(CHRISTIE walks out a door)  
  
EMPLOYEE 1: I don't get it, I just don't get it.  
  
EMPLOYEE 2: Something's got to be up.  
  
(Cut to the exterior, CHRISTIE steps into the ticket booth. She turns on a light. A CUSTOMER approaches)  
  
CUSTOMER: One for Marred Attack.  
  
CHRISTIE: Marred Attack? Please... that movie stinks.  
  
CUSTOMER: Yeah?  
  
CHRISITE: Oh yeah.  
  
CUSTOMER: Well what do you recommend?  
  
(CHRISTIE takes out her watch. The CUSTOMER goes into a trance)  
  
CHRISTIE: You will see Cashiers and the movie is twenty bucks.  
  
(The CUSTOMER forks over twenty bucks and goes into the theatre. CHRISTIE chuckles)  
  
VOICE: (OC) Very entertaining.  
  
(CHRSTIE freezes)  
  
CHRISTIE: My spider senses tell me I'm in trouble. 


	5. To Quote Donald Trump

(ESTABLISHING SHOT: The Middleton Mall)  
  
(Cut to the interior, outside a store called "KIRBY COMICS")  
  
(Cut to the interior, RON stands at the counter, talking to a girl with a SPIDER-GIRL T-Shirt, the MANAGER)  
  
MANAGER: Okay, mister Stoppable, why do you want to work at Kirby Comics?  
  
RON: Well, you know, I love comics. Always have.  
  
MANAGER: Do you collect comics?  
  
RON: No, but I do know people who collect them. I know one girl who has Amish Man issue #1.  
  
MANAGER: Okay, I guess that can count for something, but you still have to answer a few questions.  
  
(The MANAGER pulls out a clip board)  
  
MANAGER: Everyone has to answer this one before we go any further: come up with a convincing death for Superman.  
  
RON: What?  
  
MANAGER: Come up with a convincing death for Superman.  
  
(RON thinks)  
  
RON: Lemon squares laced with kryptonite!  
  
MANAGER: Come again?  
  
RON: Lex Luther bakes a tray of lemon squares laced with kryptonite and gives them to Superman. He's not going to be suspicious of a desert, right?  
  
MANAGER: Maybe not of the desert itself, but he sure would be suspicious about the desert coming from Luther.  
  
RON: So he has some lackey bring them for him. You know, hire some lady to pretend to be Superman's new next-door neighbor. She brings him a tray of lemon squares, he eats them, dies and Luther takes over the world. It saves him a lot of energy and effort.  
  
MANAGER: I don't think so. Superman's not stupid, you know. I'm afraid you're not Kirby material.  
  
RON: Okay... want to go out for nacos sometime?  
  
MANAGER: I couldn't go out with someone who comes up with such a lame death for Superman.  
  
RON: Fair enough... I'll take the latest issue of MAD.  
  
(The MANAGER pulls said magazine off a shelf)  
  
(Cut to KIM, walking out of "ZAO DIAMODS")  
  
KIM: No, no, I gotcha. I understand.  
  
(KIM turns around)  
  
KIM: Strike five.  
  
(RON approaches, holding MAD and talking to RUFUS)  
  
RON: I don't know, Rufus, I thought that was a pretty good idea. Lemon squares, no one would be suspicious of Lemon Squares, right?  
  
RUFUS: Huh. shrugs  
  
KIM: Lemon squares?  
  
RON: Death of Superman concept. How's the jewelry job go?  
  
KIM: No dice. I'm going to go give Slipped Disc a shot.  
  
RON: Gravy. I'll come with. Love the music biz.  
  
KIM: You know you won't be able to listen to music all day.  
  
RON: Not when the boss is looking, you mean.  
  
KIM: ugh  
  
(They walk off)  
  
(Cut to a Florida Bank)  
  
(Cut to the interior, CHRISTIE walks in, holding a check)  
  
CHRISTIE: Eh, unemployment won't be so bad. I won't have to get up early any more.  
  
(CHRISTIE walks up to the counter and hands the check to the CLERK)  
  
CHRISTIE: I'd like this in cash.  
  
(The CLERK turns around and goes back. A pause, she returns a moment later and hands some money to CHRISTIE)  
  
CHRISTIE: Forty two bucks? That's it?  
  
CLERK: That's it.  
  
CHRISTIE: You can't buy anything with forty two bucks.  
  
CLERK: I just cashed the check and that's how much it was worth.  
  
CHRISTIE: Come on, just a few dollars more?  
  
CLERK: Can't do that, sorry.  
  
CHRISTIE: Come on, just one or two bucks more. There's a new DVD I need to get.  
  
CLERK: No, now go away, I have other costumers.  
  
CHRISTIE: Fine.  
  
(CHRISTIE takes out her watch. The CLERK goes into a daze)  
  
CHRISTIE: Now listen to me: I need two dollars, and you will give me two dollars.  
  
(The CLERK reaches into her wallet and pulls out two bucks. She hands it to CHRISTIE)  
  
CHRISTIE: (To CLERK) There, was that so hard? (A beat) While you're at it, get me two hundred dollars from the safe.  
  
(The CLERK walks off. A short pause, the CLERK returns with a stack of bills and hands them to CHRISTIE. CHRISTIE smiles)  
  
CHRISTIE: Not so hard at all. 


	6. Think Outside the Mall

(ESTABLISHING SHOT: The Middleton Mall)  
  
(Cut to the interior. KIM and RON walk)  
  
RON: Maybe you're being too picky. You know, the jobs you want are the jobs everyone wants.  
  
KIM: Okay... new approach.  
  
(KIM closes her eyes)  
  
RON: Um... what are you doing?  
  
KIM: I'm going to level the job-hunting field. I'm going to walk into a store at random.  
  
RON: Nice...  
  
(KIM walks into a nearby store)  
  
(Cut to the interior of the store. KIM walks in)  
  
KIM: Hey, are you hiring?  
  
COUSIN LARRY: (OC) Hi, Kim.  
  
(KIM hears the familiar voice and opens her eyes)  
  
(Cut to COUSIN LARRY, sitting behind a counter. The entire store is decked out in video-game paraphernalia)  
  
COUSIN LARRY: Why, do you need a job?  
  
KIM: No! No! Um... I'm sorry, this was a joke. Yes, a joke and nothing more. I'll be leaving now.  
  
(KIM bolts)  
  
(Cut to a Florida bank, dusk. CHRISTIE stands at the door, looking suspicious. A SECURITY GUARD walks up)  
  
SECURITY GUARD: Hey, what are you doing loitering around here? Bank's closed.  
  
CHRISTIE: Is it? Gee, must have lost track of time. Is my watch broken?  
  
(CHRISTIE holds up her watch, which glimmers in the moonlight)  
  
SECURITY GUARD: It looks fi-  
  
(The SECURITY GUARD goes into a daze)  
  
CHRISTIE: Yeah, does look good, doesn't it? Can I have the key to the door?  
  
(The SECURITY GUARD complies)  
  
CHRISTIE: Thanks.  
  
(CHRISTIE puts the key in the lock and opens the door)  
  
(Cut to the interior. CHRISTIE walks over to the counter and jumps over it. She walks over to a large vault)  
  
CHRISTIE: Oh yeah... all that money, just waiting for me. (Beat, realizes) Of course I'd need the key to the vault. Well, live and learn... now to get that door open.  
  
(CHRISTIE looks around the room)  
  
(Cut to the interior of the Middleton mall, right outside Slipped Disc. KIM and RON exit)  
  
RON: Seriously, what's the big deal with us periodically having to cut out early?  
  
KIM: Do these people not care that I'm the only thing standing between wacko bad guys and global domination?  
  
RON: Not if it means losing a potential sale.  
  
(RON and KIM walk through the mall)  
  
KIM: There's got to be someplace that's hiring. I need a job.  
  
RON: Amp down, KP, I'm sure you'll find something eventually.  
  
KIM: Not likely. I've been through half the stores in the mall with no luck.  
  
RON: You know what your problem is? Every job you've gone after so far has been in the mall.  
  
KIM: And your point is?  
  
RON: Broaden you horizons, go someplace that's not in the mall.  
  
KIM: But the mall is convenient, it's right here, within walking distance.  
  
RON: Don't you think everyone else is going to think about that, too?  
  
KIM: Yeah, so?  
  
RON: So everyone is going to apply for a job at the mall. Follow my do-not- follow attitude, KP. Think outside the box, or in this case, outside the mall.  
  
(They walk off) 


	7. Job Shopping Smart

(ESTABLISHING SHOT: Smarty Mart, the next morning)  
  
(Cut to the interior, KIM and RON stand near the personnel desk, RON looking ecstatic and KIM like she does whenever she's in Smarty Mart)  
  
KIM: Can we hurry this up, please?  
  
RON: Come on, KP, this is my dream job! Can't you forget your discountaphobia for the time being and let me enjoy this moment!  
  
KIM: Fine, I'll give you five minutes. Five minutes starting now.  
  
(The Smarty Mart Manager (OSCAR) approaches the counter)  
  
OSCAR: Ronnie! What brings you here? Hear about our special on cereal? Twenty-six mixed boxes of cereal for five dollars.  
  
KIM: I've never understood it and I never will.  
  
RON: Wow that is a great deal. Hey, is the 32-pairs of boxers for eight dollars still going on?  
  
KIM: (To RON, singsong) Five minutes.  
  
RON: (To KIM) Right, right, fine. (To OSCAR) Oscar, I would like to join the Smarty Mart team. I was born for the job. I want to sell people six pounds of peanut butter for thirty-seven cents. I want to inform customers that everything in aisle twelve is half off! I want to be able to look a customer right in the eye and tell them "thank you for shopping smart!"  
  
(RUFUS climbs out of RON'S pocket during his speech and hums "The Star Spangled Banner")  
  
RON: I want to be one of the few, the proud, the discounty!  
  
KIM: Oh brother.  
  
OSCAR: sniffles Ronnie that was a very moving, inspirational speech. (He wipes a tear from his eye) But I'm afraid we're not hiring right now.  
  
RON: Oh.  
  
OSCAR: But when we do have an opening, you'll be the first to know. You make me proud, son!  
  
RON: Thank you, sir!  
  
(RON salutes him, OSCAR returns the salute. KIM covers her eyes and shakes her head – "whatever")  
  
(Cut to a Florida bank. CHRISTIE ROAD stands by the front doors. A SECURITY GUARD wanders past and sees her)  
  
SECURITY GUARD: Hey, little lady, it's Sunday, the bank's closed.  
  
CHRISTIE: Yeah, don't have time for that.  
  
(CHRISTIE takes out her watch and holds it in front of the SECURITY GUARD'S face, he goes into a trance)  
  
CHRISTIE: Give me the keys, will you?  
  
(The SECURITY GUARD hands CHRISTIE the key)  
  
CHRISTIE: Thanks.  
  
(CHRISTIE opens the door and walks in)  
  
(Cut to Bueno Nacho)  
  
(Cut to the interior, KIM and RON sit at a table)  
  
KIM: I can't believe it, no one is hiring!  
  
RON: Come on, somebody has to be hiring.  
  
KIM: Nope, no one. Not Club Banana, not Slipped Disc, not the bowling alley, not Live-a-Little, no one!  
  
RON: You know, I've been thinking. You really don't need a job right now. Neither of us do.  
  
KIM: What do you mean?  
  
RON: We have the new school year, homework, saving the world, community service hours, cheerleading... we don't have time to hold down a job!  
  
KIM: You don't understand, I want a job.  
  
RON: To quote the Rolling Stones, "you can't always get what you want."  
  
KIM: That's kind of discouraging.  
  
RON: It's a fact. Not a pleasant fact but a fact nonetheless. We can't get everything we want. I know it seems like a forced moral, but... no, you know what, it is a forced moral, why am I bringing it up?  
  
KIM: Because I refuse to accept that I can't get something?  
  
RON: Could be. See? "The Rules" don't only apply to dating... they command everything!  
  
(The Kimmunicator beeps, KIM answers it)  
  
KIM: What up, Wade?  
  
WADE: A string of bank robberies on the Florida panhandle.  
  
RON: Isn't that a little small time?  
  
WADE: Not really. Two of the banks robbed are the best-stocked banks in the state of Florida, lots of cash.  
  
KIM: Got any security clips?  
  
(WADE pushes a button on his keyboard. Camera footage of CHRISTIE ROAD walking through the bank can be seen)  
  
RON: Christie Road.  
  
(WADE reappears)  
  
WADE: And that job was done today.  
  
KIM: You think she's going to go for another bank?  
  
WADE: Definitely.  
  
KIM: How many banks are there to rob?  
  
RON: You're kidding, right? Next to pharmacies banks are the most popular buildings in Florida. It's a bank-robbers paradise! There's no telling where Christie will strike next!  
  
WADE: Actually, we have a pretty good idea... she's been moving in a straight line.  
  
KIM: Gotta love a predictable villain... where's the next target?  
  
WADE: A bank on Stuart and the Ave.  
  
KIM: Then that's where we'll be.  
  
RON: See? If you had a job you'd have to explain cutting out. Isn't it so much easier?  
  
KIM: Come on!  
  
(KIM grabs RON and they run off) 


	8. Denoument

(ESTABLISHING SHOT: Florida Bank)  
  
(Cut to the interior. CHRISTIE is slamming a metal folding chair against a vault door)  
  
CHRISTIE: Gah! Stupid... guard! Didn't have... a stupid... vault key...  
  
KIM: (OC) Not as easy as the movies make it seem, is it?  
  
(CHRISITE turns around and sees KIM and RON)  
  
CHRISTIE: Well I'm not exactly one of Ocean's eleven but I get by. It's been a long time since Universe of Escape.  
  
KIM: Not long enough.  
  
CHRISTIE: Snappy comeback... hope you're proud of it, it's gonna be the last thing you say freely.  
  
(CHRISTIE pulls out her watch)  
  
(Cut to KIM and RON, they put on sunglasses)  
  
KIM: What? You thought it was going to be that easy again?  
  
(Cut to CHRISTIE)  
  
CHRISTIE: Sunglasses? Sunglasses won't help.  
  
(Cut to KIM and RON)  
  
KIM: Not normal sunglasses, these have tiny TV screens in them that are plugged into the security system.  
  
(One of the cameras behind CHRISTIE moves and aims itself at her)  
  
CHRISTIE: Really?  
  
(CHRISTIE grins and spins around. She holds her watch up to the security camera)  
  
(Cut to POV: KIM. The watch fills up the TV screen)  
  
KIM: Uh oh.  
  
(Cut to KIM and RON. KIM suddenly goes stiff, as in a trance. RON taps his glasses)  
  
RON: Aw, man, KP I think mine are broken. (Beat) KP? Kim... hello, you there?  
  
(Cut to CHRISTIE)  
  
CHRISTIE: Oh yeah! I have total control of Kim Possible! This so totally rules!  
  
RON: Hey, you still have me to deal with!  
  
(RON goes into his "kung fu" mode)  
  
(Cut to CHRISTIE)  
  
CHRISTIE: chuckles I wish you could see yourself. (To KIM) Kim, you will dispose of your little friend for me.  
  
(Cut to KIM and RON. KIM turns to RON and takes a fighting stance)  
  
RON: Uh oh. Trouble.  
  
(RUFUS pops out of his pocket)  
  
RUFUS: Uh oh.  
  
(KIM leaps at RON, RON jumps aside. KIM lands on the floor and turns around to face RON. She lunges again, stopping a little short and starts to kick and punch at him, but RON manages to duck it every time. RUFUS jumps to the floor and buckles down. RON backs up and KIM advances on him, tripping over the firmly planted RUFUS. She falls to the floor. RUFUS leaps back up to RON)  
  
RON: Nice one, buddy.  
  
RUFUS: Thank you.  
  
(Camera pulls back, CHRISTIE has been watching)  
  
CHRISTIE: Nice little trick... too bad your little friend doesn't have sunglasses of his own.  
  
(CHRISTIE raises her watch and RUFUS look at it, immediately going into a trance)  
  
RON: gasp Rufus! No! (To CHRISTIE) You're gonna pay for that!  
  
CHRISTIE: You'll have to get through them first. (To RUFUS and KIM) Get him.  
  
(RUFUS and KIM turn to RON and advance. CHRISTIE walks over to a window and breaks it)  
  
CHRISTIE: Have fun.  
  
(CHRISTIE climbs out the window)  
  
(Cut to RON. KIM and RUFUS are on either side of him. They lunge for him. RON ducks and RUFUS and KIM smack into each other. RON rolls away and KIM and RUFUS get back to their feet. RON looks around in a panic)  
  
RON: Okay, okay, Kim was able to snap all those people out of it last time... how'd she do it? Come on, Ron, think!  
  
(KIM does a flip through the air and lands behind RON. He spins around)  
  
RON: Ah! Um, wait, wait...  
  
(RON begins backing away)  
  
RON: Come on, Kim, it's me, Ron. Remember me? Partner in crime-fighting. You know.  
  
(RON continues to back up and falls)  
  
(Cut to the floor, RON has tripped over RUFUS, who has secured himself in the same way as when he tripped KIM. KIM advances on RON, looking menacing towering over him in her pitch-black sunglasses. RON looks up at her at KIM)  
  
KIM: (Hypnotized) Goodnight, Ron.  
  
(KIM leans toward RON, ready to finish him off. As she leans down, a sprinkler head can be seen hanging from the ceiling)  
  
(Cut to RON, a light comes on in his eyes)  
  
RON: That's right! Water!  
  
(RON lays his feet on the ground and shoots himself backward. KIM straightens herself and moves towards him again. RON reaches frantically into his pockets)  
  
RON: Come on, come on, gotta be something in there.  
  
(RON pulls out a quarter)  
  
RON: No...  
  
(RON replaces it and pulls out a Z-Boy figure)  
  
RON: No...  
  
(RON pulls out a Pez dispenser)  
  
RON: Hey, I've been looking for that.  
  
(RON puts the dispense back in his pocket. He rummages again and pulls out a Zippo lighter)  
  
RON: Got it!  
  
(KIM lunges at RON. RON uses KIM'S head as a launching point and leaps over her. He lands on the counter and holds the lighter up to the sprinkler head)  
  
RON: Today's forecast... 100% chance of rain!  
  
(RON clicks the lighter... nothing happens)  
  
RON: What? Oh you gotta be kidding me!  
  
(RON clicks it again... nothing. Again... more nothing)  
  
RON: I do not have time for this.  
  
(KIM and RUFUS walk towards him)  
  
KIM: Must destroy Ron.  
  
RUFUS: Destroy.  
  
(KIM jumps into the air at RON. RON clicks the lighter one more time and a flame is produced)  
  
RON: Got it!  
  
(KIM connects and takes him down, but not before the flame is detected. Sprinkler heads all over the bank explode, hailing down water all over the place. KIM is kneeling above RON, ready to strike when the water hits her. She blinks and returns to consciousness)  
  
KIM: What the? Is it raining?  
  
RON: Close... sprinkler system. We missed the bad guy again.  
  
KIM: She always does manage to get away, doesn't she?  
  
RON: Yup.  
  
(KIM and RON get up)  
  
RON: Can't win 'em all.  
  
KIM: Yeah, I guess you can't get everything you go after.  
  
RON: Want to get back to Middleton and job-hunt some more?  
  
KIM: Nah, I know when I'm beat. Let's go back and grab a bite.  
  
RON: Sounds good.  
  
(KIM and RON walk off)  
  
(Cut to a diner)  
  
(Cut to the interior. CHRISTIE ROAD sits at a table, eating a burger and fries, two suitcases (part of her bank money) sit beside her. A WAITRESS sets a coke in front of her)  
  
CHRISTIE: Thanks.  
  
(The WAITRESS walks off)  
  
CHRISTIE: Well, didn't work out as well as I had hoped, but it worked out pretty well. Got at least some of the plunder.  
  
(CHRISTIE sips some soda)  
  
CHRISTIE: Stupid security cameras, I'll have to think about that next time.  
  
(CHRISTIE looks at the ceiling, no cameras)  
  
CHRISTIE: (In a whisper, to herself) No cameras.  
  
(CHRISTIE looks all around the restaurant at all the people. Everyone is busy eating and/or talking)  
  
CHRISTIE: No cops, no security.  
  
(CHRISTIE glances at the money, then at the cash register. The REGISTER GUY puts some money into the register and closes it)  
  
(Cut to CHRISTIE, she takes her watch out of her pocket and looks at it. She smiles)  
  
CHRISTIE: Perfect.  
  
(CHRISTIE gets up, brandishing the watch)  
  
CHRISTIE: Can I have your attention please? Will everyone look at this watch, please? Over here, everybody.  
  
(Camera closes in on the watch, which is hypnotizing everyone in the restaurant)  
  
(Fade to black)  
  
The End. 


End file.
